Why Be So Forward?
by DMooL7
Summary: Lindsay is losing an internal battle with herself and the immediate recipient is, you guessed it, Danny.
1. The Beginning

**Title: Why Be So Forward?**

**Author: Miriam A. Wade**

**Categories: Romance, slight Humor**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Danny and Lindsay**

**Season: Season 3, hint: Just imagine that Slight Out of Hand (or anything starting from Love Run Cold) hadn't happened.**

**POV: First and second chapters are Lindsay's 1****st**** person point of view, the third chapter is a combination of Lindsay and Danny's 1****st**** person point of view and the fourth chapter is 3****rd**** person omnicient. **

**Summary: Lindsay is losing an internal battle with herself and the immediate recipient is, you guessed it, Danny. **

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places for CSI: NY are the property of Jerry Bruckheimer Television, Alliance Atlantis and CBS Paramount Television. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment, not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks are intended. Previously unrecognized characters, places and this story are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.**

**Archive: Please do not archive anywhere without the author's permission. But if you do, I really don't care.**

**Copyright (c) 2010 Miriam A. Wade**

**Author's Note: This is my first FanFiction so if you could be cautiously honest about what you think, it would be duly appreciated. Thanks! :D**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

This morning while reading my emails, while avoiding paperwork at my desk, I came across one of those that you have to scroll down for an eternity just to get to the letter part because it was sent to and from hundreds of people.

Well, normally, I automatically delete those. But this one intrigued me. It was titled, "A Few Reasons Why Guys like Girls." The instructions were to read it, add to it and then forward it to at least twenty-five people. If you did not forward it, you would have bad luck with relationships, but if you did send it on, you would be the lucky winner of romantic bliss.

After reading the reasons why guys like girls, I got an idea. Instead of sending it to twenty-five people, I sent it to just one. With my own revisions of course…

**Author's Note: SO! Totally short, but it will be worth it! If you have any ideas as to what she could say, just let me know! If I don't get any suggestions or anything with in the next two days, the next chapter WILL be up.**


	2. The Email

**Title: Why Be So Forward?**

**Author: Miriam A. Wade**

**Categories: Romance, slight Humor**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Danny and Lindsay**

**Season: Season 3, hint: Just imagine that Slight Out of Hand (or anything starting from Love Run Cold) hadn't happened.**

**POV: First and second chapters are Lindsay's 1****st**** person point of view, the third chapter is a combination of Lindsay and Danny's 1****st**** person point of view and the fourth chapter is 3****rd**** person omnicient.**

**Summary: Lindsay is losing an internal battle with herself and the immediate recipient is. You guessed it, Danny. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not sure if I have to do this for each chapter, but I'll do it 'cause you never know. I don't own anything.**

**Archive: Please do not archive anywhere without the author's permission. But if you do, I really don't care.**

**Copyright (c) 2010 Miriam A. Wade**

**Author's Note: I know I promised to update a few weeks ago, but I've been busy with school and traveling with no computer... But Thanks for sticking with me and being muy paciente! :D **

***nycl= New York crime lab= their email system**

***IMS= Internal Messaging System**

***italics with quotations are thoughts**

**Chapter 2: The Email**

To: .ims

From: .ims

Sent: April 26, 2006

Subject: Just Something I Thought I'd Tell You

*Please just read it…

Fw: Fwd: FWD: FW: FW: FWD:

"A **Few** Reasons Why Guys Like Girls"

"**Quite a Few Reasons Why**_I__ Love __You._"

1. The way you hardly ever wear cologne, yet always smell amazing.

2. The way you always run your fingers through your hair and make it stand out in different directions.

3. The fact that you have a motercycle, leather jacket, the altogether "Macho Man" appearance… _**and**_ glasses.

4. That look you seem to only give me that makes me wanna die right then and there.

5. The way you get mad when you can't figure something out.

6. The fact that you're always hungry.

7. The fact that you used to play baseball.

8. That you can come over and watch marathons of Bill Nye the Science Guy with me.

9. The fact that I can always count on you to call me Montana.

10. The fact that you'll always be my best friend. Hands down.

11. The fact that your hubris is through the roof.

12. The fact that you make me feel like a lovesick teenager.

13. The fact that if I had left the "FW: The Reasons Why Guys Like Girls" in the subject box, you would have deleted it immediately. (insert evil laugh here **:]**)

14. The way you make it your personal mission to make sure that I'm never cold.

15. The half smile smirk thing that only you can pull off.

16. Your smile. Period.

17. You can hail a cab in two seconds flat.

18. The fact that you think there is no point to decaf coffee.

19. The fact that no matter where I am or what I'm doing, all my thoughts lead to you.

20. You make me smile, laugh, whatever and everything, even though you annoy the crap out of me.

21. The fact that you always find new ways to piss me off. **:P**

22. Half the time I don't know wheather to kiss you or kill you.

23. The way you try to subtly sniff my hair. (It doesn't work.)

24. You're a pain in my side, no matter what you do.

25. The way I can flirt with you and think nothing of it.

26. The way you like to pretend that you're all tough, but you're relly just a big softy. Don't you dare bother denying it.

27. The fact that I can't wait for our next banter session.

28. The fact that you are so oblivious to the fact that I'm in love with you, that you still wouldn't know it if I got it tatooed on my forehead.

29. The fact that I trust you with my life.

30. The fact that I don't think twice about coming to you when I need a shoulder to cry on.

31. The fact that this list could go on forever.

32. The way you make anything look sexy, you gorgeous, gorgeous man.

33. Because you're you.

34. Regardless if whether I love you, hate you, wish you would die, or know that I'd die without you, it matters not. Because once you entered my life, whatever I was to the world, you became my everything; you're everything to me. When I look you in the eyes, traveling to the depths of your soul and you say a million things without even speaking, I know that my life has been consumed by my love for you. I'm in love with you and it's an indescribable feeling.

Post Script: You don't have to reply back if you don't want to. It was just something I was thinking about and said, "Why the hell not!" The only point to this was to bring my "lost" feelings ashore. The sea is now at peace and I can finally see the rainbow. I'm not looking for anything in return, except, maybe things to not be awkward between us? That would be cool, although I think I just ruined the chances of that with this email. Ugh! Why is this so difficult! You make me argue with myself over EVERYTHING, you know that! _"Smack him. Don't smack him. Kiss him. Don't kiss him. Call him. Don't call him. Tell him how you feel. No, it'll just scare him off."_You know what? I'm tired of it and I don't care. I just don't care anymore. Well, my mom always says, "Never do something if the risk is greater than the reward." It kinda puts it into perspective for me. You are definitely greater than the risk and you are now up to speed on everything that is going on in this stupid head of mine. My favorite quote is, "When in doubt, duck. When certain, don't bother, 'cause you're already screwed," Which is what I'm doing. I am certain that I love you and am no longer ducking. I'm completely prepared to get hit in the face, whatever the outcome.

Not quite thinking clearly,

Montana

I sat there for a minute contemplating about what I just sent him; and did so for the next half hour or so. My thoughts followed me all the way to the lab, where Mac had me processing new evidence, which is where I am now.

I keep on thinking to myself, _"Am I really__**THIS**__hopeless?"_I mean, I couldn't even tell him face to face. _"Oh God! He's going to think I'm such a loser."_Seriously. Who does that? Sending an email telling someone they love them; it's purposterous. I honestly don't think I'd be able to do it face to face or even over the phone anyway. That would have required the ability to form coherent words that did NOT come flying out of my mouth as hurried mumbo-jumbo. Also, his reaction would have been near instantanious, and I definitely wouldn't have been able to handle that. So, in reality, I did choose the most benificial path for me. I suppose I could have done absolutely nothing as well. _"Yeah, and lose myself in the depths of despair? No, thank you." _Like they say, "There's no time like the present," and when there is a hill to climb, I shouldn't think that wating will make it small.

I'm just happy that I have time to think about all of this because 1. Danny doesn't check his email daily and 2. We don't work on the same schedule 'til two days from now, so I should be right as rai…

My mind went completely blank as I watched Danny come off the elevator and make his way towards me.

**Author's Note: I edited my mistakes on this and the first chapter, it was mostly on the email thing and how I was going to show that fact that he would have to scroll down to see what **she** actually wrote, so you'll just have to bear with me while I go over the third and fourth chapters. So… Suggestions, comments, etc. Do your thing :)**


	3. The Chase

**Title: Why Be So Forward?**

**Author: Miriam A. Wade**

**Categories: Romance, slight Humor**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Danny and Lindsay**

**Season: Season 3, hint: Just imagine that Slight Out of Hand (or anything starting from Love Run Cold) hadn't happened.**

**POV: 1st****person limited to Lindsay- first two chapters, 1st****person limited to Danny- third chapter, 3rd****person limited to Danny and Lindsay- last chapter.**

**Summary: Lindsay is losing an internal battle with herself and the immediate recipient is, you guessed it, Danny.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own anything…**

**Archive: Please do not archive anywhere without the author's permission. But if you do, I really don't care.**

**Copyright (c) 2010 Miriam A. Wade**

**Author's Note: What's it been? 8 months? 9? Well, whatever the amount of time, I'm terribly sorry and I know you don't deserve having to wait that long, but I can explain. I have been writing and rewriting this chapter and working this to complete flawlessness and I have a strong viewpoint that my readers deserve nothing but perfection. But you can just blame it on the OCD, like I usually do. **

***italics with quotations= Character thoughts to self**

**Chapter 3: The Chase**

"Hey, Montana. Mac said that there was new evidence?"

All I could do was just stare at him in disbelief with my mouth slightly ajar. I blinked a few times then tried to formulate a response. "What? Oh! Yeah, well it's nothing much, but, uh… Yeah." _"Way to sound like an idiot, Lindsay."_

"Alright. If you're ok in here for a couple minutes I'm gonna go drop my jacket off in our office and check a few things." He said in only a way he could as he left the room.

I have absolutely no idea what's going on right now. It's as if Mac _**knows **_I did something as tramendously foolish as sending Danny that email and he brought him here to rub my nose in it! You know, I will never fully understand that man. What is it with men being so complicated, anyway?

I gave up trying to figure it out and went back to work. All of a sudden, the realization that, "checking a few things in our office" to Danny, meant checking his email.

"Crap," I muttered out loud as I hastenly stole a glance at Danny sitting in the bullpin. _'No! He can't read it at work!' "_This can't be happening to me," I ran my hands through my hair then down my face as I wallowed.

I quickly made up my mind and anchored some fandom lab tech to my evidence. I left the room with one last glance to Danny and made my way up the stairs. I figured that if I can't stop him from reading the email, I can atleast stall him from confronting me on my inanity. "_If he cant' find me, I don't have to face his rejection," w_hich is what I'm sure it will be, considering how lame I am and how perfectly… not lame he is. I'll just hide up here until I'm sure he's not looking for me. "_Or until pigs fly." _I'm doomed.

"That was weird," I muttered as I sat down at my desk and booted up my computer.

"_I don't think I've ever seen her so fidgety before. I wonder wat's got her like this." _ I decided not to worry about it as I opened up the internal messaging system to check my email.

**Hip Replacement Recall Eligibility. Get a Hip! **"Spam." **Did Acne Medication Cause Your…** "Spam." **Email from Lindsay Monroe: Just Something I Thought I'd Tell You.**

As I quickly scrolled down and read through her email, I discovered what must have been making her act so awkwardly. 'I'm certain that I love you and am no longer ducking. I'm completely prepared to get hit in the face, whatever the outcome.'

"She thinks I'm going to turn her down or something." I know there was something up, but why would she think I would when I feel this exact way about her?

"_Wait! She loves me!" _I swiftly logged out and went back to the layout room where I saw her last.

"Linds, I nee… Where'd she go?" I was completely and utterly thrown off guard when I looked up to see some lab tech standing there by her evidence.

"Uh… I'm not sure. She said she'd be back later. Which is weird because…"

I didn't stick around to listen to him go on about whatever it was he was talking about. I had more pressing matters to attend to.

"_How can one person be so hard to find?"_ I had been gathering strange looks form passer by's for the last 20 minutes as I frantically ferreted for her and was about to give up when I saw Hawkes about to get on one of the elevators.

"Hey Doc! Can you wait a minute?" I hurried over to where he was standing, praying that he would know where to find her.

"Yeah man, what's up?"

"Have you seen Lindsay anywhere?"

"Last I saw her she said that she was going to get some fresh air. I said she could wait here for the elevator with me since I'm going down anyway; she must have been in a hurry because she went towards the stairs instead." 

"Thanks Hawkes, but I don't think she was going downstairs. I'll see you later."

I had my lead and I was on my way up to the roof, all the while knowing that if I looked over my shoulder, I would see Dr. Sheldon Hawkes giving my retreating form a suspicious look. Not that I cared, no. Not even close.

**Author's Note: I never have been good at male dialoge, but seeing as how I'm a girl, it could be understandable… Oh well. On to the fourth and final chapter!**


End file.
